


With Apple

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Nino thought he struck a brainwave when he decided to buy Jun a new smartphone...





	

“J!” Nino called out, yelling across the greenroom loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Yes?” Jun asked as he wonder what the brat had in mind this time.

“4.7 or 5.5? Gold, silver or space grey?” Nino asked.

“Eh?” Jun raised an eyebrow as he tried to make sense of what Nino was asking about.

It sounded so familiar yet Jun couldn’t place it.

“Oh, the new iPhone 6 and 6 plus?” Sho asked as he looked up from his newspaper.

Trust Sho to be updated on all the latest news.

“What about it?” Jun frown as he narrowed his eyes at Nino.

“You want a new smartphone right?” Nino replied casually. “If you don’t remember, I was the one who guess what you wanted right at Waku Waku, so that means that I will be the one buying you a smartphone for your birthday, while the rest,” Nino gestured at the other members, “will have to use their brain juices to think of something else.”

Jun rolled his eyes at Nino as he considered his reply.

"Hurry up J. We don't have all day!" Nino said with contempt.

"Just so you know," Jun said as he rolled his eyes, "Oh-chan and Sho-kun have already given me their presents."

"That fast?!" Nino exclaimed, a look of disbelief on his face.

Ohno merely gave him a smug look while Sho shrugged.

 

In the end it was Sho who answered for Jun.

"For the king, of course it has to be gold!"

"And make it the bigger one. He's always squinting at the small screen cos he's lazy to put on his specs," Aiba chirped.

"What I am more interested in are the watches though," Jun said wistfully.

"The watches don't come out till next year J," Nino informed him helpfully.

"That watch is really cool though!" Nino exclaimed as he launched into a lengthy explanation of the various features of the watch.

"Why are you even so excited about the watch?" Sho asked. "You don't even have a habit of wearing a watch!"

"I will if I get an Apple watch!" Nino retorted.

"Ne ne," Aiba happily chirped.

"Wouldn't it be fun if we all had an Apple watch? We could send each other taps and drawings! And heartbeats too! And we can tap each other to send messages!" Aiba continued excitedly.

"It comes out next year doesn't it?" Jun asked. "Around the time of Sho's birthday right?"

"Un..." Sho nodded. " But I would rather have the new 6 plus though... The bigger screen would be useful."

"Ne Nino? Since you are buying a phone for Jun-pon, can you buy one for me at the same time too?" Aiba asked.

"My birthday is coming soon after all," Aiba said as he flashed Nino a sunshine smile.

"No it isn't coming soon! There's still another three months to go! And in any case leader's birthday comes before yours!" Nino said with an irritated look on his face.

"I could use a new phone too!" Ohno exclaimed.

"Yay! So Nino is buying all of us new phones!" Aiba concluded.

Trust it to Aiba to come up with such conclusions.

 

Nino rolled his eyes as he considered the proposition. It wasn't that bad a deal, because contrary to popular belief, Nino wasn't actually THAT stingy. He had become more generous over the years,especially when it comes to the other four members.

"Fine," Nino said finally. "But only if leader buys all of us the watch too. And this counts as a birthday present for this year. And Sho's for next year."

Sho raised an eyebrow, "That's fine with me. Though you do know that the watch is cheaper than the phone right Nino?"

"Ah but not when you add in all the straps," Nino paused as he looked at Jun, "plus they have an 18k gold version." Nino said smugly.

"Eh!" Ohno exclaimed.

"How much is that going to cost!" Ohno protested. "And why do I have to buy a watch for everyone!"

"Because it is our 15th year anniversary!" Aiba quipped helpfully.

"Okays it is settled than," Jun said. "I'll have the 128 GB gold 6 plus. Azas!"

"5.5 silver for me please. And 128 GB too. Azas!" Sho said with a smirk.

"Hmm I'll take space!" Ohno replied.

"You mean space grey you baka," Jun said as he tried to make a swat at Ohno's head.

Leader ducked in the nick of time to avoid Jun and his rings of doom.

"Space isn't even a color!" Jun chided, angry for having missed his target.

"Eh... What color should I get?" Aiba pondered.

"Gold!" Aiba finally exclaimed.

"Gold is for the king ya know," Nino said.

"Eh? Fine then I'll have silver."

"Hai ok! Then I'll take gold," Nino said.

"EHHHHHH!" Aiba protested.

"I didn't say you couldn't get gold!" Nino smirked.

"Mou! You tricked me Nino! I want gold too!" Aiba protested, but he was ignored by the brat.

"How about the watch?" Sho asked.

"Shouldn't we decide only when it's out?" Jun suggested

"True. Then we can try out the watches first too to see which strap we like." Sho agreed.

"For me I've already decided Oh-chan," Nino said. "I'll have the 18k gold with all 18 belts Azas!" Nino said as he left the greenroom.

"Ja, me too!" Jun quipped.

"Me too!" Sho said as he put down his newspapers and gave Ohno a mock salute.

"In the case me too!" Aiba said as he joined the rest in filling out of the greenroom.

"Eh?" Ohno asked to no one in particular as he wondered what just happened.

"Oh hurry up leader," Jun said as he poked his head back in through the doorway. "Filming is starting!"

Ohno shook his head bewilderment as he walked out.


End file.
